


Back To Dalton

by Zeldaisawesome123



Category: Glee
Genre: Blindfolds, Drowning, Forced Kissing, Gags, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, tied up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeldaisawesome123/pseuds/Zeldaisawesome123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine left Dalton Academy and the Warblers at the start of school last year, and he had joined McKinleys Glee club and helped them win in sectionals. Now all of the original members left for college and Sebastian Smythe decided that it might be time for Blaine to rejoin the Warblers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the first fanfiction I ever wrote back in 2013 and I was inspired by the Dynamic Duets episode in Glee XD. I think some of the writing is pretty terrible, but people seemed to like it and were quite sad when I said I was discontinuing the sequel. I have decided that I will try to continue it, but I have new ideas and for it to make sense I will have to alter this story slightly (And I saw many typos and there were many sentences that really annoyed me). I won't change too much of it, I haven't actually changed a lot of it. I will try my best to improve this and finish the sequel, but I am also interested in trying to write new stuff, so I'm not promising a continuation of the sequel XD

_Blaine's POV_

My head was throbbing with pain. I tried ease the pain by rubbing it with my hands, but then I realized that they were tightly bound behind my back. This was the moment that I was made aware that my legs were tied to the legs of the chair. I was hoping that this wasn't just a prank that Kurt was playing.

I groaned in pain, but it came out muffled. I noticed in that moment that there was some sort of fabric tied around my mouth preventing me from speaking.

Why would Kurt do anything like this?

Slowly, I opened my eyes. My vision was blurred, but I could tell that it was night time, because it was dark and there were light beams from where the moon was shining in from the window.

It was dark, but it wasn't pitch black. I knew where I was. Dalton. In the choir room. Why would Kurt bring me here?

Then I heard a chuckle that confirmed to me that Kurt didn't do this. I felt a hand being placed on my head, and then getting tangled in my ungelled hair. My captor placed his other hand on my shoulder.

"Welcome back to Dalton, Blaine Warbler," said the amused voice of Sebastian Smythe.


	2. Kidnapping Blaine

_*Flashback*_

_Blaine POV_

_McKinley High school_

So this was the first meeting in Superhero Club. I was dressed in my Nightbird costume. I love this costume! I think my favourite part of it is the cape, because CAPES ARE AWESOME! So we are just kind of sorting out new members now. My fellow members are Asian Persuasion (Tina), the Blonde Chameleon (Sam), Tarantula Head (Joe) and Sweet and Spicy (Sugar). Today we have five new members joining us: Dr. Y (Artie), The Human Brain (Brittany) and Queen Bee (Becky). I think that we will be successful with all of these awesome members.

In the middle of the meeting, my Nightbird phone said i had a message. I was hoping for it to be our first mission, but it was a text from an unknown number. Wait a second, I knew that number. It was Kurt's. The message said, "I want to talk to you. Meet me at The Lima Bean at 10:00pm, and come alone. Text me back if you can't make it." Curious. Why would Kurt want to talk to me?

"Blaine, what is it?"

"There are no civilian identities in here Dr. Y. remember I'm Nightbird. It was just a text about my contract running out next month and it was advising me to renew it. Anyway, welcome new members, we hope you enjoy your time in Superhero Club and you will get a message about our next meeting ASAP! Nightbird out!"

* * *

So here I am - its 10:05 - outside the Lima Bean. I came straight after my shower and my hair had no gel in it. There's no sign of Kurt. I haven't received any more messages off him yet. I just decide to wait patiently. I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around to see if its Kurt, but instead there is a figure dressed in dark clothing with a hood over there face.

"Uh… hello?" I shakily say, but instead of being greeted back, the figure pulls out a gun and hits me on the head with it, right on my temple. I immediately collapse on the floor and the darkness of unconsciousness takes me.

*End of flash back*

* * *

_Sebastian's POV_

_Dalton Academy_

It was now 1:00 am. Blaine had been unconscious for nearly three hours now. I put him in my car and drove here immediately after I knocked him out. The look on his face was PRICELESS! So, I dragged him into here and then I sat him on a chair and I tied him up so it was impossible to escape.

I texted Hunter saying that everything was ready and I was just waiting for him to wake up. Hunters plan was flawless. He was going away for the weekend to New York City with his dad, and he spotted little Blainey's ex-boyfriend. He followed gay face around all day, but at a safe distance. He saw that gay face had foolishly left his phone on his desk at , so he stole it and then at school last week, we planned all this out to try to get Blaine back onto the winner's side. Even if he didn't want to re-join the Warblers, he didn't have a choice. Anyone that sexy has to be on our side.

Suddenly I saw Blaine's arms moving. He was waking up! I decided to keep my distance for now. I heard him make some noise. It was adorable how helpless he was!

I chuckled and I saw him snap still. This was going to be amusing. I ruffled his hair and I tangled my hand in it. It was so soft and fluffy. Everything about this boy was just indescribable! I placed my other hand on his shoulder. I bent down and softly said in his ear,

"Welcome back to Dalton, Blaine Warbler!"


	3. The Plan

" _Welcome back to Dalton, Blaine Warbler"_

_Blaines POV_

_Dalton Academy_

I tried to pull my head away from Sebastian, but he held me tight.

"I love your hair when its like this, it so curly and wild."

I felt sick at this comment and the tone of his voice.

"Get the fuck off me!" I tried to say, but the rag around by mouth made it sound like mumbling and it made no sense.

"oh, I'm sorry Blainey, I didn't catch that," Sebastian slyly said, but he let go of my hair. He walked around to face me. I noticed that he was dressed in his Dalton uniform, but his tie was missing and the first 3 buttons of his shirt were undone and part of his chest was showing. I then realized that the rag around my mouth was his tie.

Sebastian was wearing a smug look on his face. He stared at me for what felt like hours, and I just glared back at him. If looks could kill, he would already be a gruesome bloody mess on the floor.

He broke the stare when his phone started ringing. I recognized that tune that was his ring tone. It was a Warbler song. It was a song that we sang back when I was in the Warblers – Teenage Dream. When I heard it it sent shivers down my spine. Why did Sebastian want me?

By the sounds of the conversation, Sebastian wasn't the only one that wanted to kidnap me. I lowered my head in defeat and I closed my eyes, hoping that this was just one horrible nightmare, and I'd wake up in my warm bed, ready to start the weekend...

* * *

_Sebastians POV_

Hunter was nearly here. The whole point of kidnapping Blaine was to try and convince him to join the Warblers again. Blaine is the only reason that New Directions actually stand a chance in regionals, but with him on our side, then we will certainly win and they will discover how shit they really are!

I ended the call and I turned around to face Blaine. He was asleep. Aww looks like I'd have to wake him up.

I punched him in the face and his chair fell back with the force of the blow. I heard something crack. I heard Blaine groaning as he was waking up.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty! Its not nap time yet, you've only just woke up!" I say teasingly. I pick Blaine's chair up and I see blood flowing out of his nose. Oops! I didn't mean to do that!

There was loud banging on the door and I knew that Hunter had arrived.

* * *

Hunter's POV

I loudly knocked on the door and I heard Sebastian's footsteps as he came to unlock it.

"hey there Hunter! You're just in time. Look who's just woke up!"

I walked in and I saw that Blaine kid that the other Warblers wouldn't stop talking about.

"erm, Sebastian, why does he have a nose bleed?"

"he kind of fell asleep, but we wanted him awake and I didn't really know how to wake him up."

"oh Sebastian" I chuckled, then we looked at eachother and we burst into a fit of laughter.

After a while, we stopped laughing and I looked at Blaine. He looked like he was going to fall asleep any second. Sebastian looked at me and I nodded. He walked behind Blaine and he untied the tie around his mouth and put it into his pocket. I grabbed Blaine's chin and I made him look at me.

"hello Blaine."

Blaine blinked acouple of times before he said anything. "who…who are you?"

"I'm Hunter Clarington. I'm the new captain of the Warblers. And I'm not even remotely bi-curious."

"why are you doing this?" he was trembling with fear.

"you'll find out soon enough gorgeous," Sebastian interrupted. I let go of Blaine and I started circling him.

"you see, Blaine, we think that you don't belong in that crappy glee club at McKinley, you belong with us and the warblers"

"we all know the real Blaine, Blaine."

"I don't belong with the warblers, and if that's what all of this is about then just untie me and let me go, because that decision will never change."

"tried being nice with you Blaine, but you decided to make it hard for yourself."

After I said this, I was right behind Blaine. He tried to look at me, but I hit him on his temple and he was out like a light. I took out a knife and I sliced through the binds on his legs.

"hunter, what are you doing?"

"we should move him to the basement. Soon people will find out that he is missing and they will start looking for him. If someone sees him in here, then we could be disqualified from regionals and that won't get us anywhere."

"ok, lets go."


	4. The Kiss

_Blaine POV_

I was having a lovely dream. Kurt said that he was sorry. He said that he wanted to get back with me. Then we kissed. It was the most amazing kiss id ever experienced, even though it was a dream. After that he stroked my face and told me that it's going to be okay. I heard a voice in the distance. It wasn't Kurt's voice. It wasn't mine. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't place whose voice it was. Kurt vanished and I was left on my own. But that voice. It was getting louder. Someone was still stroking my face.

"Blaine, wake up"

I wanted to stay in this dream world, stay away from reality, but my eyelids betrayed me, and they slowly opened.

The first thing I noticed was that I was lying down. My arms were still bound behind my back. The second thing I noticed that Sebastian Smythe was sat on top of me. Our noses were nearly touching. He placed both hands on my face.

"Have a nice sleep, babe?"

Before I could say anything back, Sebastian leaned closed and kissed me. I kept trying to turn my head away, but his hands kept it perfectly still. I also wriggled and tried to kick him off me, but he was too heavy and my body was too weak. I felt his slimy tongue stroking my lips, trying to invade my mouth, but I kept my lips firmly closed. He didn't like this. One of his hands crawled up into my hair and he slammed my head on the hard concrete floor. This caused me to gasp. Sebastian took advantage of this and his tongue creeped into my mouth. I felt like puking. He nibbled at my bottom lip until it drew blood. He moaned and his tongue went on to explore more of my mouth. It eventually found my tongue and it wrapped itself around mine and they started dancing together. After what felt like forever, he broke the kiss.

"Not bad Blaine. You really are sex on a stick" he sniggered.

"Fuck you Sebastian"

"Shouldn't be saying naughty words now should you Blainey Blaine"

He was really starting to annoy me. Why he was off guard, I head-butted him. He grabbed his head and rolled off me howling in pain. I sat up ant tried to run away, but then Hunter wrapped his arms around my chest and grabbed onto me. No, this couldn't happen now! I had just outsmarted Sebastian and I was so close to escaping. I thrashed about trying to get him off me, but he was too strong. I sighed in defeat and I stopped struggling.

Hunter stood up and he dragged me too the wall that was the furthest away from the door. Then he pulled a chain out that was attached to the wall (I didn't even notice it was there) and he attached it to my restrains. I tried to get away but he grabbed my hair and he slammed my head against the wall. My vision went blurry for a second.

"So you think that you can run away then" he said in a dangerous voice. I was genuinely scared of him. There was a fire in his eyes that told me that he was seriously pissed off. I tried to kick him to make him let go, but it was completely useless. He saw my actions and he threw me to the floor. I was unintentionally groaning. I felt so lifeless.

But Hunter wasn't finished with me yet. He kicked me several times in the stomach. After that he kneeled down next to me and he took out a knife and held it to my throat. I suddenly froze.

"Now, Blaine, you might want to keep still for a bit. Don't want me to do anything to drastic." He moved the knife around different areas on my neck, but he didn't break the skin. "You're not going to get away with that little stunt you just pulled Anderson. I tried playing nice with you but it just turned out that you are a fucking pain in the ass!"


	5. Messages from Kurt

_One week ago_

_Kurt's POV_

Had a great day at work! Isabelle Wright told me that the video we made with Rachel was a success and they want to put it on the website! I was over the moon! I phoned her straight away and she was estatic. I have this career in the bag!

I got back to mine and Rachel's place and Rachel was sat at the dining table just staring into space.

"Hey there daydreamer! How's your day been?"

"Very funny Kurt, what were those messages about?"

"Messages? What are you talking about? I haven't used my phone since I phoned you."

Rachel looked like she had been crying for hours. Her mascara had ran down her face in big black lines and her eyes were stained red.

"Kurt I thought we were friends! I did you a favour, you did me a favour, but you didn't have to start sending me awful messages"

She took her phone out of her purse and showed me these messages that I apparently sent:

* * *

"Rachel Berry:

So happy that the video was a success Kurt! Hope you have a good day at work, I've made us dinner :)

Kurt Hummel:

Fuck off

Rachel Berry:

What's got your undies in a twist?

Kurt Hummel:

Leave me alone you ugly slut

Rachel berry:

Kurt? What's wrong?

Kurt Hummel:

None of your business you skank!

Rachel Berry:

Kurt what's upset you? Come one we're best friends! You can tell me anything! Did you get fired?

Kurt Hummel:

LOOK! CAN YOU JUST QUIT STALKING ME! JUST BECAUSE YOU BROKE UP WITH YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN START BUGGING ME ALL DAY! GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

* * *

My heart was racing all the time while I was reading it. I didn't send Rachel any of these messages. I would never say anything like this to her. I thought that it could have been a mistake, but when I checked the number, it was mine alright.

"Rachel…I…"

"You what Kurt? You're acting so shocked at this."

"I didn't send those messages"

"But it's your number."

I reached into my coat pocket. It was empty. No my phone has to be in there, right? Wrong. It wasn't. Just then the house phone started ringing. I ran over and answered it. It was Isabelle

"Hi I wasn't expecting a call from you!"

"I was just calling to tell you that you left your phone on your desk."

No. Isabelle can't have sent those messages! She loves Rachel!

"Erm… funny thing you should mention. We were just talking about phones"

"I was told that you picked it up at the office, I was just calling to make sure that that was you."

I froze. Someone had stolen my phone and upset Rachel.

"No. I think something funny is going on around here. Il call you back later Isabelle."

I turned back to Rachel. She seemed to have heard the conversation.

"Kurt," she softly said, "I'm sorry! I should have known that you would never have sent me those messages."

She ran over to me and she threw her arms around me. "Don't worry. We'll get to the bottom of this. I think that we should call the cops and report this. This could get serious."

* * *

_Present time_

_Still Kurt POV_

It had been a week since Rachel received those messages. The police got back to us and said they found nothing. Me and Rachel went out for a walk in the park, but suddenly she got a phone call.

"Hello?"

* * *

_Rachel POV_

"Rachel, something bads happened back here!"

"Finn? Why are you telling me?"

"Because it involves you and Kurt…."

* * *

_Kurt's POV_

Rachel had been on the phone to Finn for 10 minutes now. Fresh tears were streaming out of her eyes and she was sobbing her heart out. Eventually she put the phone down and she hugged me and broke down on my shoulder.

"Rachel?"

"Oh Kurt! It's awful!"

"What's happened?"

"It's….Blaine! He's *sob* been *sob*…."

"What's happened to Blaine?"

"HES BEEN KIDNAPPED AND WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"


	6. A friendly Sebastian?

_Dalton Academy_

_Basement_

_Blaine's POV_

I was coming back to the world of reality for the third time since I was first captured. I was laid on my side and I could taste the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. I felt extremely dizzy. I can't remember what Hunter did after he said that I wouldn't get away with my 'little stunt'. Whatever it was, it hurts like hell.

I tried to sit up, but pain came to my chest as soon as I moved and it hit me like a thousand knives. I whimpered, but I noticed that the tie was round my mouth again. Great, just great! They also retied my legs. I tried to see if the ropes would get loose, but I had no luck.

"You do know that even if you do escape, Hunter will only get you again."

Oh great! Just what I need. Sebastian Smythe kneeled down behind me and turned me over so I was lying on my back. I winced, but didn't make a sound. It's not like i could make a noise.

"Sorry. I didn't think that Hunter would do this to you. I thought that the worse you would get is a broken nose."

He gently patted my nose and then he untied the tie so I could speak.

"Now Blaine, I'm not going to release you, but I do want to help you."

"Why?" I said. My voice was like a weak whisper, and I had a coughing fit attempting to talk louder.

Sebastian gently patted me on the back, like a mother would pat her new born child. I was sort of sitting up now and I was facing Sebastian. His green eyes were filled with concern. I was going to say something else, but Sebastian raised a finger to my lips, gesturing that I should stay quiet.

"Shh, Blaine. Now, I will clean up some of your wounds, and I will give you some water, for a small price."

"If that small price is for me to have sex with you as soon as I'm healthy, then I'd rather stay dehydrated and seriously injured." I tried to get away from Sebastian, but he put his hand on my shoulder. I didn't want to look at him; I just stared at the floor, but his hand picked up my chin and raised my head.

"No, Blaine! What kind of sick person do you take me for! No, all I ask is a kiss from you."

"I've already kissed you once."

"Blaine, this time I want you to kiss me back."

I stared at him blankly. Did he seriously think that I would kiss him? Then again, the last time I drank anything was when I was at Superhero club. That felt like years ago! And if my wounds weren't treated soon then they would only get worse.

"How do I know if the water isn't drugged?"

"Do I really look like the sort of person that would drug a drink? Besides, if I wanted to drug you I would just inject you with drugs."

I hesitated for a moment.

"Just….one kiss?"

"Yea, just one….unless you want more."

"Okay, let's just get this over with"

I felt nervous about kissing him, but to be honest, I was only doing so I wouldn't die of dehydration. Sebastian moved his hand to the back of my head and pulled me close. I closed my eyes. I felt his lips gently brush against mine, teasing them. I felt his steady breathing on my lips. Then he moved closer and kissed me.

I have to say that he was a lot gentler this time when he was kissing me. Whether it was because I wasn't struggling because I needed to be treated, or whether he was being gentler because he felt sorry for me I really don't know. I felt his tongue stroke my lips. I really didn't want it in my mouth again, but what choice do I have. I opened my mouth and let his tongue invade my mouth again. I felt him nibble and reopen the wound on my bottom lip from last time. His tongue found mine and wrapped itself around it, and then it guided my tongue into his mouth.

I felt sick thinking that my tongue was in his mouth, so I was imagining that it was Kurt the whole time. My mind was racing the whole time. I nibbled on his bottom lip, just like he did to me and he moaned with pleasure. The sick bastard. My mind was screaming at me saying ITS KURT ITS KIURT ITS KURT! Our tongues danced together in his mouth for a while, then he pushed my tongue back in my mouth and he broke the kiss.

I let go of the breath that I didn't even realise I was holding. I was shallowly breathing. Sebastian was holding me to his chest and I was resting my head on him. I could hear the steady beating of his heart. Even if he was one of my worst enemies, he was just trying to help me. For the past…. I don't even know how long I've been here…. Ever since I woke up here I felt so alone, now I just feel so comforted.

"Now, a promise is a promise" Sebastian said, and he took me of his knee and laid me on the floor. He took a knife out of his pocket, and I glared at him.

He noticed. "Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you. Your shirt needs to come off so I can see if there's been any damage to your ribs."

"I'm just getting the feeling that this whole healing thing is just so you can stare at my half naked body."

Sebastian sniggered at my comment and then he started cutting through my shirt. He ripped it off in less than five seconds.

"Wow! Nice abs Blaine." I felt my face flush red at his comment. He carefully poked my ribs, he said that nothing was broken or cracked, but they were severely bruised.

Next he bandaged up my head carefully and he played with my hair for a while.

I lost track of time, but soon everything was bandaged or stitched up.

"Now, I believe that you wanted water." Sebastian pulled out a bottle and carefully unscrewed the cap.

"I need you to sit up."

I obeyed. My injuries did tingle a bit, but I did sit up. Sebastian held the bottle to my lips. I drank a small mouth full, but I was so thirsty that I swallowed it too quickly and I started choking. Sebastian kept patting me in to back and took the water away until my choking died down. When I stopped, he brought the bottle back to my lips and I drank little sips at a time until the whole bottle was empty.

Soon after, the room began to spin and sway. Sebastian tricked me! This was all just planned by him and Hunter to get me to co-operate. "You…" I began to say, but he stuffed the tie in mouth and whacked my head off the wall. My body slumped down to the floor and I was barely conscious. Sebastian was saying something, but I couldn't catch on to everything he was saying.

This was the only thing that I caught on to:

"You've got to be careful, Blainey. You don't know who you can trust."


	7. Falling for Blaine

_Dalton Academy_

_Sebastian's POV_

Hunter told me he was going away with his dad today. He told me to take care of Blaine's injuries that he gave him, and to drug him. He didn't care how I drugged him, he just wanted it done; so I drugged a bottle of water and decided to have some fun.

I didn't know what the drugs would do. Hunter must have had a plan for him though, otherwise he wouldn't have gave me them. Hunter is really smart. He's quite hot too….not as hot as Blaine though. He's straight anyway.

I went down into the basement. Blaine was lying on his side facing away from me. I saw his chest rise and fall unsteadily. I noticed that he was trying to get the ropes loose that were binding his legs together.

"You do know that even if you do escape, hunter will only get you again."

I heard a muffled groan and I had to hold back a chuckle. I had to convince Blaine that I felt sorry for him; otherwise this wasn't going to work.

I walked over to him and knelt down behind him. He tensed and winced as I turned him so he was lying on his back.

"Sorry. I didn't think that Hunter would do this to you. I thought that the worse you would get is a broken nose."

We both know that I really broke his nose when I punched him to wake him up, but never mind. I put an arm around him and helped him sit up. He grunted as the injuries on his chest were being disturbed. Once he was in a sitting position, I pulled my tie off his mouth and put it in my pocket.

"Now Blaine, I'm not going to release you, but I do want to help you."

"Why?" his voice was a croaky whisper. He tried to turn up the volume, but he started choking. I patted him on the back until he stopped. He looked up into my eyes when he eventually stopped. His eyes showed that he still had some fighting spirit in him. That had to change. I saw his lips twitch as he was going to say something else, but I held a finger to his lips and shushed him.

"Shh, Blaine. Now, I will clean up some of your wounds, and I will give you some water, for a small price."

"If that small price is for me to have sex with you as soon as I'm healthy, then I'd rather stay dehydrated and seriously injured." I felt Blaine try to shuffle away from me a little bit, but I put a hand on his shoulder. He was avoiding eye contact with me, so I picked up his chin and forced him to look at me.

"No, Blaine! What kind of sick person do you take me for! No, all I ask is a kiss from you."

"I've already kissed you once."

"Blaine, this time I want you to kiss me back."

He blankly stared at me. I could tell that he was thinking things through. I sighed, then he replied, "How do I know if the water isn't drugged?"

"Do I really look like the sort of person that would drug a drink? Besides, if I wanted to drug you I would just inject you with drugs."

He paused for a moment.

"Just….one kiss?"

"Yea, just one….unless you want more."

"Okay, let's just get this over with"

I moved my hand to the back of his head and I pulled him close. He slammed his eyes close. I twisted my fingers in the black curls of his hair. It felt amazing curled around my fingers, free from any sort of hair gel or spray. I brushed my lips against his, so they touched for a second, teasing him. My other hand caressed his cheek. Then a moved closer to him and put my lips on his.

I was gentler with him this time because I wanted to gain his trust. His lips were smooth and soft. They felt incredible against mine. I stroked his lips with my tongue, asking him to open his mouth. I wasn't expecting him to obey, but he surprised me. My tongue invaded his mouth. I found the wound from the last time we kissed, and I nibbled on it playfully. My tongue explored his mouth further, licking all of his perfect teeth. Then my tough found his. I stroked it a few times- and I felt Blaine tremble – then I guided it towards my mouth. I brought my tongue back in my mouth, and I grinned as he continued to kiss me. A few seconds later, his tongue followed mine in my mouth. He nibbled on my bottom lip like I did; he was following my mind was going crazy and my heart felt like it would burst through my chest at any minute. I moaned, and Blaine jumped. He wrapped his tongue around mine and they danced in my mouth. I wanted it to last forever, I didn't ever want to let go, I wanted MORE! But I had a job to do. I pushed his tongue out of my mouth and I pulled away from him, breaking the kiss.

We were both breathing rapidly. I pulled Blaine onto my lap and I hugged him. He rested his head on my chest and we just sat there. All you could hear was our breathing.

After a short while, I let go of him and said:

"Now, a promise is a promise"

* * *

Blaine was barely conscious after I slammed his head against the wall. He completely fell for it!

I sent Hunter a message, and he was pleased. He told me that he would see me at school tomorrow to discuss further plans. Everything was going perfectly!

I knelt down next to Blaine and laughed.

"You've got to be careful, Blainey. You don't know who you can trust."

He scowled at me kicked me; it wasn't a powerful kick though. I slapped him and he yelled.

"you know blaine, for a really hot guy, you can be fucking annoying sometimes!"

He growled at this comment and tried to kick me again, but this time a caught his legs. I sat on his legs to prevent him from kicking me anymore.

I slowly dragged my hand along his beautiful naked chest. He was so hot! I laid down on him and put my head on his chest. I stroked his chest. I could hear the wild beating of his little heart, getting faster and faster at the minute.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Missing you

_McKinney High School_

_Wills POV_

Well, it's Monday morning. Better get ready for work. I never normally liked Mondays, but I know for a fact that all the Mondays in the past wouldn't be as bad as this one. Blaine had been kidnapped. He was one of the best members in our team. I was shocked when I heard the news. Everyone was. I don't know how the rest of glee club will react to this news.

I walked in to glee club as soon as the bell went. It didn't have its usual positive feeling in the air. It was silent. I could see that most of the girls had tears in their eyes and the boys were putting on brave faces and they were fighting the tears. Everyone was here apart from Sam. I don't blame him for not coming. He was close friends with Blaine. I didn't really know what to say. We couldn't really do our usual stuff. One of the most amazing members that this group has ever had was missing. It wouldn't be right.

"So, as you all know, one of our finest members is missing. I think it wouldn't be right to start something new. It just doesn't feel fair."

Jake immediately stood up. "That's not fair! It's not our fault that Blaine got himself kidnapped."

I was disgusted at this comment; everyone was, including Marley. I knew Jake had a bad attitude, but that was just bang out of order. Marley looked appalled. She stood up and grabbed his arm. "Jake these things happen. What would you do if it was me that got kidnapped? You wouldn't want to be singing and enjoying yourself would you."

"She's right Jake." I said. This angered him more. He threw the empty chair that was in front of him. It was Blaine chair. "I don't care about Blaine. He doesn't belong here anyway! You heard what the warblers say! Once a warbler always a warbler! He was always against us anyway! I don't give a shit about this fucking glee club anymore man! So we shouldn't fucking care about the bastard anymore!" He stomped on Blaine's chair with so much force that it broke. Everyone gasped. He stormed out the room and slammed the door shut. Marley had fresh tears streaming down her tear stained face.

"Don't worry; he's probably just scared for Blaine. Sometimes people act like that when something like this happens"

We all sat in silence with our own thoughts, staring at Blaine's broken chair. I lost track of time and I only came back to myself when there was a knock on the door. Everyone immodestly looked at the door. I think we all expected it to be Jake, but it wasn't. It was Kurt. He ran in and hugged me straight away. He started breaking down crying on my shoulder and I know exactly why.

"Shh! Kurt it's going to be alright, trust me!"

* * *

_Kurt's POV_

I couldn't handle being in New York while Blaine was kidnapped. I know we broke up and he cheated on me, but you can't stay mad at a guy forever right? And he apologised. We were just friends. And when something happens to a friend, you're supposed to be there for them. I told Rachael that I was temporarily staying with my dad until Blaine was safe. She completely understood. She wasn't alone. Her new boyfriend moved in to keep her company. I forget his name.

I went to McKinney first. I thought that I could have imagined it, and Blaine could be here all the time and he hadn't been kidnapped. I heard shouting from the glee room.

"I don't care about Blaine. He doesn't belong here anyway! You heard what the warblers say! Once a warbler always a warbler! He was always against us anyway! I don't give a shit about this fucking glee club anymore man! So we shouldn't fucking care about the bastard anymore!"

These words hit me like a thousand knives. Did I really just hear them? I couldn't move for shock.

A kid ran out of the choir room and pushed past me. I can't believe heard say something like that. Wait a second. He looked familiar... Puck? No it can't be...

I walked into the choir room. I saw everyone there. There was a chair in the middle of the floor. It was broken. Everyone had tear stained faces and the girl that played sandy in grease had tears streaming down her face. I saw Mr Schuster and I just couldn't hold back tears. I dropped my bag and just ran to him and hugged him and cried. I couldn't believe that this was actually happening. He patted me on the back and tried to comfort me as much as he could.

"Shh! Kurt it's going to be alright, trust me!"

I didn't know if it was going to be alright, but I would trust him no matter what. It felt like he was my mentor. When I attended here, he helped me through all of the difficult times I had. He was so supportive. I didn't know what to do.

"Blaine? Is he really?"

"Yes, Kurt, I'm so sorry."

I hugged him and continued to cry. This couldn't be happening.

* * *

_Dalton academy_

_Sebastian's POV_

I didn't want to wake up. I was having a lovely dream that Blaine re-joined the Warblers and we won sectionals, and he asked me out! It was so nice! But then I felt myself being shaken awake. I opened my eyes and I saw Hunter.

"About time! You've certainly been busy while I've been away" he giggled.

"Sorry! You know what I'm like when I think about Blaine. Besides all I did was fall asleep on him!" I insisted. Hunter raised his eyebrow, but he didn't say anything. I stood up slowly and looked at Blaine. His eyes were closed tight and the expression on his face suggested that he was frightened. He was still fast asleep and looking fucking beautiful!

"So, what time is it Hunter"

"Its 4:55am, we should really get out of here now if we don't want to make anything look suspicious."

"Okay then, let's go"

I give one last look to Blaine, and then I blow him a gentle kiss and follow Hunter out of the basement

* * *

I had a swimming lesson today. I went to the Dalton changing rooms and put on my swim shorts. I walked out of the changing rooms and went to the pool side. Then I suddenly had a genius idea, and I think Blaine would enjoy it…


	9. Have a nice swim!

_Dalton Academy_

_Blaines POV_

I started waking up again. I think I fell asleep. The last thing I remember was Sebastian stroking my chest and laying down on me.

I was aware that I was sitting up. I could hear voices. Sebastian and Hunter?...unfortunatly it was. What was I thinking. I'll probably never be free of them till I join the Warblers. It might be worth it rejoining...

I felt someone tie a piece of cloth around my eyes. Great there's my sight gone. I didn't feel safe not being able to see anything. And I still had that tie in my mouth, so I couldn't shout. But my legs were untied.

The person holding me up moved their hands away and I imediatly fell back. Their hands caught me and forced me back up. They sat next to me and put their arm round me. I assumed that it was Sebastian seeing as he was pulling me close. I tried to struggle, but the drug was still effecting me and they were just weak and helpless.

Sebastian let go off me and stood up then I felt another set of hands grab me - probably Hunter - and pull me to my feet. My ears were ringing and my head was spinning. I felt my legs shake as they were suddenly force to hold my weight. I didn't realise how weak I was, but I realised that I hadn't walked anywhere since friday night and I hadn't had anything to eat - I did have that water, but it was drugged. That is probably another reason why I felt so weak.

Hunter let go of me and I idmediatly fell to my knees. My hearing felt better now. I could hear what they were saying.

"Sebastian, how much did you give him?"

"I put all of it in some water and he drank it all."

"No wonder he can't stand straight. He probably won't be able to walk anywhere so you'll have to carry him."

"I was wondering when you'd tell me to do that" sebastian giggled. I'm sure that if I could see his face then there would be a wide smile.

"I'll go ahead and meet you two there"

I heard Hunters footsteps get quieter as he walked out. So they were moving me somewhere. Sebastian shoved me back so I was lying on my back. My head whacked off the floor and I almost forgot what was happening for a minuet. I cringed as I felt his arms slither under my legs and around my back. He carefully lifted me off the floor. I groaned. I felt humiliated that my worst enemy forced me to kiss him, then he took advantage of me and started molestering me. To be completely honest, I was scared that he was going to rape me. I do hope that he has no thoughts of that.

He kissed my forehead and then he carried me out of the basement. It must have been night, otherwise there would be students walking around the school.

Aftwe what felt like forever, he laid me down. The floor felt damp, allmost asif someone had been in the shower. Wait... Showers... No!

I felt someone pull the tie out of my mouth and rip off the blindfold. My eyes were greeted by Hunter. He had a look on his face like he had just won a hundred million dollars.

"Nice to see you Blaine! Now, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to think about your answer." He said in a vicious voice.

He grabbed me by my neck temporally cutting off my air supply. I thrashed about to try and get him to let go, but his grip tightened and I started to grow weak. I started coughing and choaking. Hunter realised this and his grip loosened slightly.

"Will you rejoin the Warblers?"

He completely loosened his grip so I could catch my breath, but he still had his hand locked around my neck. His cold eyes stared into mine, waiting for an answer. I spat on his face. I was a little shocked as I saw blood mixed with my spit, but I couldn't let my defience down yet.

"I'll never rejoin the Warblers, not while you're captain."

Something inside Hunter snapped. I could tell. The smirk on his face was wiped of. He pulled out a cloth from his pocket and wiped of my spit on his face with disgust. I considered running for it; I could have tried - my legs were untied - but asoon as I tried moving, Hunters hands siezed my bare sholders and shook me violently. My head was hit against the floor multiple times and I yelped. My eyes rolled around in my head. I felt his sharp nails pierce the skin on my shoulders. He stopped shaking me and a fell back onto the floor like a lifeless ragdoll. I was breathing rapidly. I thought it had all stopped and he would leave me alone and take no for an answer, but he grabbed my legs and dragged me across the floor. Then we stopped.

He walked away for a few moments. I took this as a chance to think over what just happened. Wait a minuet! Where was sebastian?!

Suddenly Hunter stamped on my chest. I shouted out in pain. He giggled. He pulled me up by my hair until I was standing

"This will break your defience!"

Before I could say or do anything, he threw me back. I was expecting to fall to the floor, but I didn't. Everything kind of happened in slow motion. I suddely realised that we were in the swimming area in Dalton. I was never a good swimmer. Swimming was always a weak point for me. I looked back at Hunter with wide eyes.

Suddenly I saw a figure dressed in the Dalton uniform appear behind. And it wasn't Sebastian. "BLAINE!"

 


	10. Safe?

_Dalton Academy_

_Blaine POV_

It was Trent! We signed up together for the warblers! Surely he wasn't in on this to. I gasped with surprise, but I didn't realize I was under the water, so I swallowed a mouthful and I felt it go down my throat and into my lungs. My heart was in my mouth beating wildly. I was coughing, and I was wasting what little air was left in my lungs. I tried to get my arms loose, but like before they wouldn't budge. I started panicking now. I was kicking my legs around like crazy. Nothing happened. Surely Hunter didn't want me dead! I breathed in for air again. Silly thing to do. More water came gushing in my mouth, down my throat and into my lungs, choking me. I was running out of time. I tried shouting. I shouted Trent. I shouted Hunter. I shouted Sebastian. I shouted Kurt...

Kurt...

I'd never be able to tell him how much I truly loved him... I still do... Even though I don't show it... I regret everything... I'd do anything to be safe and happy with him now... But I cheated... I'm sorry...

Black dots invaded my vision, and I knew that this was it... This is the end...

* * *

_Trent's POV_

Man I got a shit load of homework this week. I stayed in the library to do some research for this science project I've been given to do and it was so boring that it sent me to sleep. So I ended up waking up in an empty library at daft o clock on my own in the dark. I was trying to find my way out but the corridors are different in the dark and I got very lost. Suddenly I found the locker room, near the pool. I knew there was an exit near the pool area.

Suddenly I heard familiar voices.

"This will break your defiance!"

Huh? What was that about? I ran into the pool area and I saw Hunter with a beat up looking Blaine that was shirt less and was tied up! No! I could see what was going to happen the second before it happened. I needed to help Blaine.

"BLAINE!"  
Hunter pushed Blaine off the edge into the pool. I saw his shocked face look at me before he went under. I heard him say "Tr-".

Ok I needed to focus on saving Blaine. But Hunter was so much more stronger than me. I found that my body was acting before my mind could register the consequences. I threw myself at Hunter. Hunter easily tossed me onto the floor. He was laughing. "You think that was smart Trent."

He was insane! Completely pshyco! I lossed control of my anger and I slammed my fist in his face, or I was going to at least, until he caught my fist. He brought my arm back into a dangerous position that made me gasp and stop my movements all together. I'm certain that if I could see Hunters face there would be an ugly snarly smile plastered on it.

"Bas! I need a little help here"

"Yeah?"

Bas? Who was Bas? I couldn't see who he was as I was facing away from the pool and my eyes were glued shut as I was so terrified.

"Little Blainey's drowning and I can't get him cause I'm dealing with a guest!"  
I heard someone - this Bas - dive into the water. At least Blaine would be safe anyway.

I felt Hunter search my pockets for my cell phone. He found in and he tossed it into the swimming pool. Great! That was a new cell phone too! Guess I'd have more things to worry about soon...

* * *

_Sebastian's POV_

I carried Blaine through the corridors to the swimming area. I was pressing him closed to my body. It felt delightful, his small body against my own tall body. It just made it cuter the fact that I'm older than him and he's shorter than me! I giggled to myself.

When we arrived at the pool, I set Blaine at Hunters feet. It was a shame that Hunter got all the fun. I stood up and looked into Hunters eyes... So gorgeous! Grr! Get a hold of yourself, Seb! Hunter is straight!

He nodded at me and grinned, gesturing that I should go and change. I returned the grin and went off to the changing rooms.

* * *

I peeled off all of my clothes and then I put on my swimming shorts that I normally wear for swimming lessons. I was going to put the shirt on, but I decided against it. It might make Blaine more interested in me if I have a bare chest. I examined my body in the mirror. My skin was warm and tanned. My chest was toned and there were solid abs lined up on my stomach. My arms were muscly and strong. My eyes were like two green emerald orbs; and my hair...oh don't get me started on my hair! It was simply stunning!

It was probably the first time I had actually payed any attention to how my bare torso looked. I'm not bragging, but...I look HOT! No...I look SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT! I was amazed that I actually looked like this, but yet the only guy I could get chasing after me was that Dave Karofsky guy. He was to imperfect for me. Blaine however, is a different story.

He needs to understand that I'm the one for him! That I am absolutely perfect for him!

Suddenly I heard Hunter shouting me.

"Bas! I need a little help here"

I was guessing that he pushed Blaine into the pool and he wasn't coming back up. Perfect.

"Yeah?"

I walked out into the pool area.

"Little Blainey's drowning and I can't get him cause I'm dealing with a guest!"

Guest? Oh the person that hunter was...fighting? He was wearing a Dalton blazer anyway. I didn't know who it was. Anyway now I had to 'save' Blaine before he drowned. I dived in and I saw him kicking around wildly. He was so pathetic. I saw his struggles lessen. He must have been running out of air. I swam over to him. His eyes were closed and I saw a few bubbles drift out his mouth. He was completely motionless. I wrapped his arms around my neck and I supported him with one hand that was wrapped around his back. I pulled him close to me. We were very deep. We were also very close to the bottom of the pool. I pulled Blaine down to the bottom with me and then I pushed off the ground and we were gliding through the water, eventually reaching the surface. I gasped for air as soon as we were out the water, but Blaine didn't react. Uh oh!

I pulled him to the side off the pool and laid him on the ground. I sat on his hips and I slapped him across the face to wake him up, but he still remained unconscious. There was only one other way that I could think of to wake him up. CPR. I put my hands on his stunning chest above the place where I guessed his heart was. I pressed down on his heat to try to get it alive and beating again. I did this twenty times, and then I did mouth to mouth 10 times. I repeated this for about 5 minutes before Blaine started to come round. I have to say, CPR isn't as sexy as it sounds.

Blaine coughed up, what looked like bucket loads of water. When he finally emptied his lungs of the water that was filling them, he weakly opened his eyes and looked at me. I heard him croak a thank you, and it brought a smile to my lips.

* * *

_Blaine POV_

I felt myself instantly come to life, and I automatically coughed up all the water in my lungs. I shivered as my wet body made contact with the cold air. I slowly opened my eyes, and I immediately saw a shirt less Sebastian Smythe. He was sat on my hips and his hands were on my chest. I saw that he was wet too. He must have saved me.

I tried to say thanks, but it was painful to talk. I think he got the message, since there was a grin on his face. I felt like I was going to vomit at any time.

Suddenly I heard a sickening crunch and a deafening scream. The voice matched Trent. Hunter did something to him.

"Sebastian, give him a forgetting pill. He can't remember any of this or everything fails."

Sebastian walked out of my vision line and hunter walked over to me again. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up.

"Now, I'll ask you again. Will you join the warblers?"

"NO BLAINE! DONT DO IT!"

I looked over to Trent and saw the worried look in his eyes before Sebastian injected him with some form of drug.

I didn't have the energy so I just glared at hunter. We were right by the poolside. He pushed me in and held me under by my hair so I didn't sink. The whole process was about to repeat itself. This was going to be a long day...


	11. Breaking Point

_**Dalton academy** _

_**Blaines POV** _

Everything was a blur. I saw Sebastian drag Trent off to the library ages ago. He still hadn't returned. That could have been my one chance of freedom...but its gone

I don't know how many times Hunter tried to drown me... Now I just felt like I was in a dream state. My vison was blury, my ears wear ringing with all the water that had passed through them, and my body ached all over. I still stayed stubbon and refused to join the warblers.

Hunter went out a few minuets ago and I was left in the room on my own. Wait! I was on my own! I slowly got up onto my knees, then I slowly stood up. I could feel my body swaying, but I stayed standing. Now all I need is to get my hands infront of me. I put my hands near my legs and I carefully stepped over them. There! Now I could try untie them or I could run. Wait a minute. Was that footsteps? Ok I'll run for it. I ran in to the second door - the door that sebastian and hunter didn't leave through - and I ran. These looked like the showers. Oh. There wasn't another way out of the showers except the way that I had just came in. And the shouting coming from the room behind me confirmed that hunter was there and he knew I'd ran away.

Hunter and sebastian ran into the showers and they saw me there. This was awkward.

"I knew there was a reason why my mother told me not to leave my toys lying around. They could end up getting lost." Hunters face was full of fury. I looked into his eyes and I swear I could see a mad red glint in them! I saw him pull a knife out of his pocket.

"You're going to find out how my toys break Anderson!" He said, then he went to slash at me with his knife. I held my hands up in defence, and the knife slashed at the ropes and they servered, releasing the tight hold they had on my hands.

I saw an opportunity. I ran into Hunter and shoved him and sebastian into the lockers behind them. Then I reached into hunters pocket and grabbed his cell phone. After that I ran as fast as I could to get away. I dialed the number that I knew completely off by heart because I had talked to him so much. Suddenly I felt a sharp searing pain coming from my leg and it made me collapse to the ground. I turned and I saw hunter had threw his knife and it had lodged itself into the back of my leg. I screamed; there was a voice coming from the phone.

"Blaine! Are you okay?!" It was kurt, my first love!

"Kurt! Help! I..." I was cut off as hunter wrapped his hand around my mouth muffling my words. Sebastian managed to get the phone off me and then he hung up on kurt. I thought I was ok, but it looks like I'm in trouble now...

* * *

_**Mckinley high school** _

_**Kurts POV** _

The glee kids went for an early lunch and I sat down next to Mr shue. I felt like he was my mentor; that he would help me the most and give me the most support out of anyone else that I knew. He put his arm around me and told me it was going to be okay.

"I never ever wanted anything like this to happen to him. I wanted him to be safe."

"I know Kurt, I know. The only thing we can do is wait."

Wait. That's all I've ever done. I don't want to spend the rest of my life waiting around for people.

"We have to find him."

'Kurt?"

"I said we have to find him. The cops are obviously not looking hard enough other wise those bastards that have kidnapped him would be in jail already and Blaine would be safe in school, like he should be!"

"Kurt please! This is ridiculos!"

"NO MR SHUE!"

At that moment I jumped out of my seat and I was staring at mr shue. He looked shocked.

"All my life I have been waiting. Waiting for other people! Then the love of my life came and he made my life a whole lot better. I know he cheated on me, but that was only because I wasn't giving him the attention that an amazing guy like him needed. He is human and we all make mistakes. I have only just realised that now. Now that he is in mortal danger and his life is on the line! And its my fault. Because I was waiting for him to come to me. I never went to him once. Maybe, just maybe if I did that, then non of this would have happened! Its my fault." I couldn't stop the tears running down my face. They just kept coming, like rain drops. They tickled my cheeks as they dripped down my face. I couldn't stop it. I hugged mr shue. He didn't do anything and I screamed at him. I'm a horrible person.

"I'll be right back with some coffee Kurt, then we'll talk. No yelling, just talking."

* * *

"Do you want to know the real reason why I came here?" I asked Mr shue as he took a sip from his coffee cup. We were sat in the choir room still, everything was silent as we talked.

"You. I feel like you are my mentor. I feel like you were the person that gave me the confidence to be different and to stand out from the crowd. Ever since that first day in glee cub, I've felt like there was some sort of bond between us. You have just been so supportive in the past, and I just felt like you would help me get through this."

"You know Kurt, you can come to me anytime you feel like you need help, or you need anysort of support. That's what I'm here for. I will always be prepared to help you with anything. You are a very special person, kurt, and seeing you like this kills me inside. I hate seeing you upset. I'll tell you what. I'll give you my number, and if you need me, you can call me anytime"

"Thanks mr shue. I really appriciet it"

* * *

_**Kurts Room** _

I couldn't stop thinking about Blaine. I was seriously worried about him. I still love him. It broke my heart when we broke up. I miss him. I want to get back with him. Oh where can he be...

_Oh Blaine..._

Just then, I saw that my cell phone was ringing. It was a call from an unknown number. Thats odd. I better answer it anyway.

"Hello?"

I was answered with a scream. It wasn't just any scream. It was a noise that sent shivers down my spine. It was the agonized scream of Blaine Anderson. My heart was racing. I didn't know what to do.

"Blaine! Are you okay?" Silly question really, but I had to make sure it was him. I wasn't sure that I was going to get an answer but:

"Kurt." I heard Blaine say, he grunted at the end of his sentence like talking was torture for him.

"Honey? Where are you?"

"Help! hel-" He was cut off. I heard a few voices, but none of them were familliar to me. Just then, there was a buzzing noize and I knew that they hung up on me. Suddenly, I just completely lost control off all my emotions and I just screamed for Blaine.

I screamed his name.

I screamed apologies to him.

I screamed that I love him.

I screamed that I forgive him.

I screamed that I was scared for him.

Poor Blaine.

I threw myself onto my old bed and I grabbed my pillow and I burried my face in it and I cried. I cried rivers of tears. It felt like it was never going to stop. I felt like I would never be the same again. This felt like it was my breaking point.

My dad came into my room. I think he heard me. Heard me? Yeah right. I was shouting it for the world to hear. I think I thought that if I shouted it loud enough, Blaine would hear it, and it would give him the strength to fight back. I just want him to be free.

My dad put his arm on my shoulder, showing his support for me. I was grateful for him to be there for me.

* * *

The next day, after I had calmed down a bit, I phoned Mr Shue and told him exactly what I heard on the phone call yesterday evening. Today, we are going to the Cops to see if they can trace the call.

We need to find Blaine and bring him home.

We need to end this, once and for all.

* * *

_**Dalton Academy** _

_**Sebastians POV** _

Blaine tried to escape yesterday. I have to admit, it was rather amusing and cute. Its no fun having a pet and not running around after it. Hunter was really pissed though. I almost feel sorry for Blaine. I won't go into to much detail, but, the shower room floor was painted crimson red with the amount of blood that Hunter took from him. He scared me sometimes when he uses knifes.

Blaine was back in the basement now. We had to put him there and then clean up the mess, so it wouldnt look suspisious. I mean, wouldn't it be odd that there is a boy that has been missing for weeks now and then blood just so happens to be on the floor in a shower room a few short weeks later. I keep telling Hunter that we have to be careful.

Hunter didnt do much damage of course, dispite the amount of blood spilled. Gosh Blaine looked good with scarlet red liquid splashed on his tanned, muscular body. Infact, that sight turned me on so much. I almost had to leave the room to hide it.

I went into the basement to see Blaine. He was laid on his side. I tiptoed towards him and he murmered something, but I didn't understand what he said. I knelt next to him, and i sat him up. I don't think he knew that I was here. Last night made me feel so weird inside, I just had to experience it again, and this time, Blaine will have the pleasure of enjoying it aswell...


	12. No Hope

Dalton Academy

Blaines POV

I didn't know what was going on. All I felt was pain. I heard someone enter the room and kneel next to me. I told them to go away, but it was a murmer and I'm not sure that I would even understand it. I felt that person slowly and carefuly lift me up so they wouldn't cause discomfort, until I was in some form of sitting position.

I felt their gental hands slowly trace shapes on my back with their finger tips. It tickled slightly, and I small weak smile came to my lips. It was my first smile in weeks - I think...

Their hands moved to my shoulders and started kneeding them like dough. It felt like a heavy backpack was being taken off my shoulders. I felt so relaxed. Soon I was so relaxed that I closed my eyes and I laid back on to the persons chest. I felt their arms slowly walk across my chest, their fingers feeling my abs. His head came close to my next and I felt his hot breath against my skin. I felt him kiss up my neck, then he nibbled on a spot and started sucking it like he was a vampire. My world was going crazy and I couldnt think straight. It just felt so damn good! All while this was happening, he was caressing my bare chest.

The man stopped kissing my neck and rested his chin on my shoulder. I moved my right arm to rest on my knee. Wait a second! I could move my arms?

Just then I heard a familiar snigger and something snap, and then something cold on my neck. I recognised that snicker.

It was Sebastian...

The thing around my neck seemed to be some sort of metal collar. It was on a chain that was attached to the floor, and Sebastian was making it as tight as possible to I was forced to lie down.

Out of nowhere, he got two chains and spread my legs out apart and chained them to the floor. My insides were frozen with fear. I felt vunerable, and I didn't like it one bit.

Sebastian stared at me with hungry eyes. I was beginning to wonder why he hadn't tied my arms down, but my question was soon answered.

"I've left your arms because its no fun when you don't fight a little bit."

He sat on my knees and he stroked the inside of my leg.

"Sebastian...please! Don't do this!"  
My voice shook with fear as I spoke. I was genuinley frightened.

"You know you'll love it blainey"

I squeezed my eyes shut and turned my head to the side. A hand soon cupped my chin and moved my head to face forward and another pair of lips met mine. I felt disgusted. I pulled my arms up to meet sebastians shoulders and I triend to push him off me, but my struggles only encouraged him more. One of his hands travelled to my hair and stroked it. His other hand rested on my waist, pulling me closer to him. He broke the kiss when he needed air, then he nibbled and kissed my jaw line, leaving a long trail of saliver as he moved. I whimpered as sharp pains hit me when he nibbled a bit to hard and he broke the skin. This was disgusting, but I felt my body enjoying these actions.

My body was betraying me...

"Get...off...me...sebastian!" I panted. He sat up, but I think he was ignoring me. He took off his blazer and he threw it to the side then he riped his shirt off. He looked so fit... Snap out of it Blaine! He's the enemy!

I think sebastian read my mind and he smiled seductively. "thanks Blaine!"

"Fuck you!"

He slapped me across the face for that comment. I hated this. I could have easily pushed him off me, even though I was partially chained to the floor, but I didn't have the strength to, physically or emotionally. And the fact that he was probably going to rape me was destroying the last of my defiance. I don't think Hunter put Sebastian up to this to get me to join the warblers. Oh no! I think that Sebastain would have planned something like this out sooner or later, now that I think about it.

He was kissing my chest now, nibbling away at any part of me that was exposed. His hand then made its way to the waist band of my jeans. I jumped. This made him giggle. I was shaking my head wildly and screaming "NO!NO!NO!" But that didn't stop him from undoing the button and unzipping my jeans and then pulling them down along with my underwear...

Hunters POV

I'm tired of Blaine now. I've done everything that I could think of to torture him, and he still hasn't given up. Sebastian said he would try to persuade him to join, but by the sounds of things his fantasies have got the better of him and he is making them reality.

I had other plans. Blaine valued his hair as more than he values his life, but now I think its time that he got it cut. I texted sebastian (frankly, I think I would be scarred for life if I walked in and told him personally) to finnish up soon as I had the perfect plan. I told him to retie blaines hands and make sure he has a nice seat.

Look after your hair while you can blaine, it won't be there for long.

Sebastians POV

I redressed Blaine then I went to go and bring his chair over. Blaine soon passed out of exhaustion. He looked so unrested and anything but peaceful while he was sleeping. It was like something was constantly disturbing him but he couldn't wake up because he was so exhausted.

I unchained him and I sat him in the chair. His body felt unusually lighter than it did when I first kidnapped him.

I connected the back of his collar to a ring on the back of the chair. Then I tied his hands behind his back and I tied his feet to the chair legs. There. Just the way Hunter wanted it.

I stepped back to admire my work; Hunter walked in. He smiled wickedly when he saw Blaine, tied up and vunerable. It was a different type of smile than the smile I usually see him wear though. This was a mad smile - a smile that an insane person would wear when they think of something disturbing in their twisted minds. Theres only one solution.

Something inside Hunter had snapped.

Blaines POV

Consiousness was awful. I just wanted to stay in my dream land - aplace where there was no pain, and place where there was no danger, a place where there was just me, and my closest friends, and my happy memories. It felt like my life would never be the same.

I heard voices. Probably Hunter and Sebastian waiting for me to wake up so they can make m more miserable.

I slowly opened my eyes. I was retied to the chair. I still had the collar on. I felt like some sort of animal in a zoo.

"Look whos awake again"

NO! Please! No more!

"I'm giving you one last chance Blaine. Do you see this in my hands"

I lifted my head up and looked at the items in Hunters hands. Scissors. And a comb.

No he couldn't mean!

"Blaine Anderson, are you going to join the Warblers, becuase I have lost all of my patience with you and your fucking defiance!"

He can't do this!

"Fine, its bye bye hair then, and its such a shame because its so nice!"

"NO!" I cried out. Hunter partially combed through my hair and stopped. I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down from my eyes like raindrops.

"What was that?"

I was shaking so much. "Please! Don't! I'll do it if you stop all this! Please!"

Hunter walked around to face me. He knelt down infront of me so he was eye level with me. He placed a hand on my thigh. I was avoiding his gaze, but his other hand grasped my chin and forced me to look at him.

"You'll do what Blaine"

"I'll...I'll join the Warblers! Just stop this!"


	13. Warbler Practice

**Hunters POV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Blaine said he would join the warblers! This was going perfectly. Of course I would have to go through the scenario of where he went to with him before we met with the group.

"Ok Blaine. Before I untie you I have to go through with some things with you, is that okay?"

The broken boy couldn't find any words, so he just nodded while the silent tears fell down his face. I put a hand on his lap, and talked to him in my most caring voice.

"So, your brother - its Cooper, right- called to see if you wanted to come over to his place for a few weeks. You said you would be deleted to go and so you did. You came back today and you decided to visit us - your old family - to tell us that while you were with Cooper, you have had time to think about school, and you decided McKinley wasn't the place for you; Dalton is your rightful home. Understand?"

He nodded again, taking in all the words. I cut through all of his ropes, but I left the collar on. I took the chain off. That collar was important.

Blaine sat motionless in the chair, just staring at the floor.

"What's up killer?" Sebastian said.

Blaine looked up at him with puppy eyes. "Just...taking it all in I guess..."

I decided to tell Blaine about the collar. "By the way Blaine, we don't entirely trust you yet. You could rant on to the cops as soon as we let you go and get us arrested. This is why I left the collar on. Let anything slip and I will not be afraid to press this button, that will...well...let's just say, it will...surprise you!" Blaine shuddered at that thought.

Sebastian took a seat. "Hey killer! Come over here for a second!"

Blaine didn't move. He was like a statue.  
"Oh Blaine! Sebastian can control the collar too! Do you already want to test it out?" I said in a baby voice. Blaine gulped. He hesitated for a moment, but then he slowly stood up and walked weakly over to Sebastian. As soon as he was over there, Sebastian pulled him onto his lap. Sebastian was saying something to Blaine while he was caressing his inner thigh.

Tomorrow's warbler practice should be eventful...

* * *

**Tents POV**

Another day at Dalton. We had Warbler practice today. Not like I was looking forward to it mind you. Ever since Blaine left Dalton and went to McKinley, it's been hell here. The warblers were a kind, respectful cappella singing group, but all that changed when Sebastian and hunter were put in charge. They made the warblers dishonest and cheaters. Even though here at Dalton we have a strict no bullying policy, I'm sure that what we did was defiantly bullying.

I nearly died of shock when I entered the choir room today. Everyone did. There, sitting in-between Sebastian and Hunter, was Blaine Anderson, my old friend. He looked different though. He looked thin – in a bad way – you could practically see his bones through the shirt that he was wearing, and his blazer hung loosely on his body.

I think I was the only on to notice this.

Everyone was estatic when they saw him. I remembered. It was on the news. He was supposed to have gone missing. I asked him this, but he said that he went to visit his brother for a couple of weeks. His voice sounded uncertain and his voice was shaking as he talked. I'm not sure that this was entirely new.

Blaine claimed that he was re-joining the warblers for good. Everyone cheered.

"We need to celebrate!" Sebastian said, with a smug look on his face. He put an arm around Blaine; Blaine jumped at this action. Something just wasn't right.

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

"I say that you should sing something!" I heard someone call out.

"Hey, what a great idea!"

I wasn't sure what my voice would sound like, but before I could object they started singing a familiar tune, and I had to join in. it felt natural. I couldn't control myself.

_Uh-ooh  
Uh-oh oh, oh,  
There's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away  
Will you stay  
Even if it hurts  
Even if I try to push you out  
Will you return?  
And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am  
_  
 _Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it_  
 __  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

_Don't run away  
Don't run away_

_Just tell me that you will stay  
Promise me you will stay_

_Don't run away_  
Don't run away  
Just promise me you will stay  
Promise me you will stay

_Will you love me, with my dark side? Ohh!_

_Everybody's got a dark side_  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away  
Don't run away_

When the song ended I was standing right in front of Sebastian. He smiled at me. In a creepy way. I felt really small. It was like he was a hungry snake, and I was a little mouse. Whatever that face was it was trouble.

The bell went and everyone said bye, and they told me they were glad to have me back. I felt extremely guilty. They were treating me like a friend. No. They were treating me like a long lost brother. And I lied. To all of them. Not like it was my fault. I still did it.

I could have told them about it…

No…I couldn't risk it…Hunter and Sebastian wouldn't hesitate to torture me.

When everyone had gone, I stood and stared at those wooden doors. This place used to be my home… but now it was my prison…

Sebastian came over to me and put a hand around my waist. He breathed down my neck and nibbled at my ear. "You did well Blaine! A lot better than I expected!"

His arms traced patterns around my chest. I shuddered at his actions. He turned me around and crushed his lips against mine.

That was it. He took my freedom. He raped me. He took my friends at McKinley away from me. He made me lie to my old friends. I'm not letting him take my pride away. I'm not letting him kiss me.

I shove him backwards and he falls over a chair and lands flat on his back. I hear him groan with pain.

"No! You made me lie to my friends! You kidnapped me! I think it's about time that I was given my freedom don't you!" I run over to the doors. My fingers are about to touch the handle when the most excruciating pain shoots through my body. I scream. I scream louder than I ever have before. This pain is unbearable. It's like a hundred million knives are repeatedly stabbing my body. On the Brightside, someone will hear my screams and rescue me. Unfortunately, I forget that Hunter is here, and he stuffs some fabric in my mouth and it muffles my screams. I choke on the fabric and I try to spit it out, but Hunter secures it in place by duck-taping my mouth close. I whimper. The shock has stopped now; if Hunter didn't have hold of my arms, I would probably be on the floor. I can feel my senses going, one by one. I was going to black out soon. My hearing was fading; the voices becoming slurred and jumbled, and my vision was blurry and unclear. Eventually, I was greeted by sweet unconsciousness, and i was dreading what I would wake up to.

* * *

**Trent POV**

Something wasn't right about Blaine. His voice sounded amazing as ever, but it wasn't right. He looked sad, and there was emptiness to his voice when he talked. His singing was passionate and full of emotions; they were negative and bad. Blaine was lying. But why? I have to find out.

I went back to the choir room, but I didn't going because I heard voices. I peered through the keyhole, and I saw Sebastian harassing Blaine; he didn't like it one bit. Then I saw that he fought back. I was upset at what he said back to Sebastian. Sebastian and Hunter kidnapped him, and by the sounds of it, Sebastian raped him.

This wasn't good.

Then I saw him double up in pain, screaming. The sound was ear-splitting. It was unbearable. Tears brimmed up in my eyes. Blaine needed help. I would have stormed in there myself and rescued him there and then, but I needed help, because those guys would probably be too much for me to take on on my own. I needed back up.

But where would I get it.

* * *

**Sebastian POV**

Hunter grabbed Blaine and tied his wrists up. It wasn't like he was going to do anymore damage anyway. He looked very frail and weak, like he was going to black out any minuet. I rubbed the back of my head. That was quite a powerful push he gave me.

"I'm an idiot! I knew he wouldn't give up so easily!" I heard hunter protest. He must have thought that I was unconscious because he wasn't addressing anyone in particular when he said this. He opened a closet and threw Blaine inside, before locking it again.

"That bastard!" I cursed. Hunter jumped when he heard me.

"You okay, bas?"

"Yea, just a little blow to the head. No biggie. The real problem is that he was screaming his head off so it's now possible that someone suspects something suspicious is going on!"

"Well, if he is refusing to join us – after all we've been through – then I think we should just end it"

I was puzzled at this. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if we can't have him, then no one can. I say we should kill him tonight, and then there will be no problems for anyone."

Those words hit me like ice. _I say we should just kill him._ They echoed in my head, they weren't going away soon.

Hunter snapped. He went insane. I never wanted it to go this far. I don't want Blaine…dead! I tackled Hunter and wrestled him to the floor.

"No you can't kill Blaine! No! I won't let you!"

I thought I had Hunter secure, I sat on his legs and I put my arms on my wrist. I smiled slightly. Then he did it. He caught me completely off guard. He spat in my eyes and they burned. I covered my face with my hands, foolishly letting his hands free. He threw me off him and I hit the ground with a thud. Then he kicked me in the head and I was out like a light…


	14. Russian Roulet

Sebastians POV

Ouch! There was a burning white light shining in my eyes waking me up.  
Everywhere ached. I just want to sleep. Please. Just let me sleep. I  
groaned. Hunter must have drugged me.

I suddenly became aware that my arms were tied very tightly to another  
person. That must be blaine.

I opened my eyes a crack, so they wouldn't get hurt by the light. I  
saw that we were in that basement room we kept blaine in for a while.  
Then I saw Hunter, who looked amused.

"Have a nice sleep?"

"Hunter, we never agreed to this! We never wanted blaine dead! Untie me please"

"Hmm... No because then you will run off and tell the cops everything  
and then I will get arrested and you probably will to seeing as you  
assisted the kidnapping of blaine."

That was true. I tested the ropes, but they weren't moving anytime  
soon. Blaine was also still unconsious from earlier. God that boy can  
sleep!

"What are you planning?"

"Bas, you are so impatient! I will tell you when our friend is awake."

I sighed and I searched arround, seeing if there was some sort of  
sharp item near by I could cut these ropes with to free me...

Trents POV

I had to inform the other warblers about this. I opened a chat on  
Facebook with Nick, Jeff, Thad and David.

Guys, listen I need to talk to you about something. Please reply ASAP - Trent

Trent, what's up? Has something happened - Jeff

Okay, who died? - David

Not funny David! This is serious! You are all aware about Blaines  
screams being heard in the halls of Dalton, right? - Trent

OH GOD I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY THAT  
SOME ONE ATE THE LAST COOKIE - David

Um... Trent, why is Hunter and Sebastian missing from the chat? - Nick

Guys, Hunter and Sebastian kidnapped Blaine and they have been  
torturing him and they have been trying to get him to rejoin the  
Warblers and they have been starving him and they have been sexually  
assaulting him - Trent

No one replyed for about half an hour. I expect they were all in  
shock. Then there was a message.

How do you know that its them? - Thad

Thad, I heard blaines screams coming from the choir room, and I looked  
and I saw them through the key hole - Trent

but it could have been anyone - Nick

Believe me, they spoke and it was them - Trent

Do you have any proof? - Jeff

Not from that time, but I did find this video on my phone. I'm not  
sure how it got there, but its unmistakebly blaine, hunter and  
sebastian - Trent

The video was of hunter pushing blaine into a pool that looked like dalton pool, and then sebastian  
saving him. I also heard a voice that sounded familiar, but I couldnt  
place it...

Omg, Trent we have to save him - David

Guys one of you call the cops. Contact Kurt, contact Blaines parents,  
contact Wes, contact any one! We need them to be here for blaine when  
he gets back - Nick

But who will get blaine back - Thad

Its obvious isn't it? We will - Nick

There was another awkward pause, but it wasn't quite as long as last time.

Nick, do you have a plan - Jeff

Yes, and its full proof, but before I tell you, do you know where they  
are keeping him Trent? - Nick

Blaines POV

"Look, he's waking up now."

"Blaine?"

I felt myself slowly drift back to reality; I really didn't want to as  
I was afraid of what was about to come next. I kept my eyes closed and  
my head down. I was also aware that I was tied to another body. Oh no!  
Who else did they have?!

I suddenly felt weight on my legs. I groan at this and tried to move  
them away. Then someone grabbed my chin and lifted my head up. I  
opened my eyes and I saw Hunter there. I wanted to look around to see  
where Sebastian was - I definatley heard his voice - but Hunter kept  
my head still.

"Morning sleepy head!" He said and with his free hand he messed up my hair.

I growled at his action. "Wow you're definatley not the morning  
person, are you anderson!"

"Where's Sebastian?"

"Right behind you killer."

Something must have happened between Hunter and Sebastian while I was  
unconsious. Either that, or Hunter double crossed Sebastian.

"So, now Blainers is awake, can you please reviel your master plan?!"

"Okay Seb, okay. But how about we play a little game first?"

Shivers ran down my spine. Games were never good when you were in a  
situation like this. And the kidnappers games alway result in  
something bad. Me and sebastian said nothing.

"How about a game of something that is called...russian roulet?"

My heart skipped a beat. Russian roulet ment that I now had a fifty  
fifty chance of getting out here alive. And hunter will probably add  
some sort of sick twist to it.

"Okay, so I'm aware you know what happens right?"

I heard Sebastian gulp. I just stared at my feet.

"Well, I'm not going to shoot to kill" we both sighed with relief.  
"I'll aim for your shoulder. If I do shoot you, then I will be  
entertained by making your death as slow and painful as possible. If I  
don't shoot you, then you are free to go, and I will surrender. If I  
shoot myself, let's just say you might be here for a long time, as no  
one knows that you're here and I will have gone to seek imediate  
medical help."

"You're fucking insane hunter! You're crazy! I-" I stopped  
mid-sentence as I felt the cold gun against my neck. I avoided looking  
into Hunters eyes, and I looked at the floor to my right. That didn't  
stop the feeling of his cold gaze.

" I can just do it now and it will be all over! Nothing will stop me!"

"Hunter please!"

Sebastian grabbed my hands and held them. He gave them an encouraging squeeze.

"Okay then, just to prove that I do have bullets in the gun." He aimed  
the gun at my foot and shot me. There was nothing at first, but then I  
was hit with blinding pain. I screamed and jerked about. I couldn't  
stop my foot from shaking, and that was making the pain worse. Hunter  
put his hand round my mouth and muffled my screaming. When I stopped, he reached into his pocket and pulled out some tape, and put it round my mouth. then he stood up and resumed his position.

"Now, there's only two chances of you not getting shot. That means that only two of us will be uninjured."

I felt a lump in my throat.

"Let's get started."

The room was silent. Hunter pointed the gun at his shoulder and pulled  
the trigger.

Click!

Hunter was safe.

that means its either me or sebastian that dies.

He aimed the gun at sebastian. I felt him tense. Hunter pulled the trigger.

Click!

Sebastian was safe.

I whimpered as I knew what my fate was. Hunter could tell I was going  
into panic mode.

I braced myself for the pain that was about to come as Hunter aimed the gun at me.


	15. Rescue Mission

No ones POV

the warblers were running through Dalton. They all stopped suddenly as they heard a gunshot.

"we better hurry! Blaine could be dead already!" Trent said. The others could tell that he was trying to stay calm in this situation, but his voice broke slightly at the end.

they suddenly heard Blaine's screaming ringing through the halls.

"He's definatly alive! comeone, it soundedd like it was coming from behind the lockers. Someone help me!" Nick said as he ran to the lockers to move them. There was a doorway with some stairs leeading down somewhere. Causiously, the warblers slowly walked down the stairs.

"should'nt we have really called the cops first?"

"nah! they always do it the wrong way, and the victim always ends up getting shot. Sebastian and Hunter may think that we are on their side, but it depends on what is going on and what mood they are in if they'll scream and attack us or threaten us with Blaine or if they'll be like oh you can go get some more rope" nick whispered.

As they approched the bottom of the stairs, they heard a second shot ring through the secret stairway.

Nick opened the door at the bottom of the stairs - that surprisingly wasn't locked. No of them were prepared for what was on the other side of the door.

Blaines POV

Nothing. thats the first thing I felt. Hunter shot me and the shot rang out. I squeezed my eyes shut. The there was pain. Lots of it. I've never felt any thing like it before.

I can't even think of anything to discribe pain like this.

It was my right shoulder.

I couldn't make a sound because of the tape, but I'm certain that if that wasnt there then I would surely be screaming like theres no tomorrow.

My breathing rapidly increased. I was also breathing through my nose. This made me feel sleepier.

When the pain eased a bit, I felt my eyelids getting heavy. I couldn't stay awake.

I never thought it would end like this.

Hunter was kneeling down in front of me and he was now slapping me across the face, trying to get me to stay consious. I groaned and moved my head as far away form him as I could possibly get.

I heard voices but they made no sense to me whatsoever.

I was too busy battling sleep - but sleep was winning.

The door flew open.

I couldn't see who opened it though, because sleep took me away from reality.

Sebastian's POV

I felt Blaines body go limp as he leaned back on me. I hoped he was alive.

Hunter was such a double crosser. He said I could have Blaine all to myself once he rejoined the Warblers, but he went a step to far and completley pissed Blaine off.

As soon as I get free I'll-

The door opened.

Suddenly Nick, Jeff, Thad, Trent and David ran into the room.

Their eyes widened as they saw Blaine's body.

"BLAINE! YOU MONSTER WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM! I'LL KILL YOU! HOW COULD YOU! HE WAS THE NICEST PERSON EVER!" Nick just went insane, shouting at Hunter from the top of his voice.

Trent and David ran over to me and Blaine.

"Theres a pulse! Thank god he's still alive!"

"You might want to get him out of here quickly!" I mention, " He's lost alot of blood from both shots!"

"YOU WERE THE ONE THAT PUT HIM IN THIS STATE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"I never ment for it to go this far! I'm sorry! I just want him to be okay! I don't want him to die!" I sobbed.

They cut through the ropes binding us together.

David Grabbed hold of me and retied my wrists like i was going to go somewhere. Typical. I was going to see if i could get out of here while i still had the chance.

"Trent, listen. Get Blaine out of here! Take him upstairs and call an ambulence, while you're there, call the cops too, things are getting out of hand!"

Trent nodded. He threw a dirty look at me, before picking up Blaine and carrying him to safety. Looks like I'm in trouble.

Nicks POV

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO WALK AROUND! WHY! WHY DO IT TO HIM! WHY!"

i was furious! i could feel the rage flowing through my veins.

I ran at Hunter. I wanted to break every bone in his body.

but i stopped.

He lifted up the gun.

He pointed it at Jeff.


	16. Epilogue

**Trents POV**

I ran whilst carrying blaine out the room. He was a lot lighter that he was before. He must have lost loads of weight! This was bad! I had to get him out of there fast. I got outside the corridor and then i realised what time it was.

5:00 am.

That would mean that the principal would be arriving at any minuet. I could take Blaine to him! He would know what to do!

I ran to his office. Luckly I was right and he was there.

"Trent? What are you doing here? And is that Blaine Anderson?" He looked at Blaine with worry. I'm guessing he saw the injuries.

"Sir! Sebastian Smythe and Hunter Clarington have been holding Blaine hostage here until he agreed to join the Warblers. They've tortured him! He needs help now! We need an ambulence! and we need to call the police!"

"Okay! I'll call the police now! you call 911 and ask for an ambulence! Did you go with anyone else?"

"Nick, Jeff, Thad and David! They are all delaying Sebastian and Hunter!"

"OH MY GOD!"

I heard a groan. I turned and I saw Blain sturring a little. His face looked disturbed and sleep-deprived.

Hang in there buddy! It will be okay! I promise!

* * *

**Nicks POV**

I couldn't stop myself from calling Jeffs name.

"JEFF LOOK OUT!"

He tured arround and saw that Hunter was pointing the gun at him. He froze imediatly; a horrified look on his face as he stared at the weapon aimed at his heart.

David gained some courage and said, "Hunter, you don't have to do this!"

"NO! I do! You took away Blaine, who I was going to kill, so now - since my bloodthirst has not been quenched- I'm going to kill him. You can call it...Payback!"

The weapon clicked and I flinched.

There was no gunshot.

Hunter raised an eyebrow at the gun.

"Shit no ammo!"

I was relieved untill he pulled out a throwing knife.

Fuck!

"Say by to Jeff, Nicky!"

"NOOO!"

"This is the Ohio Police Department! Drop your weapon! I repeat! Drop your weapon!"

I sighed with relief.

Blaine was going to be treated at the hospital.

Jeff didn't get shot or stabbed.

We weren't injured to badly, even though both Sebastian and Hunter put up quite a fight.

Hunter dropped the weapon and put his hands in the air as a sign of him giving in.

The police ran in and arrested him, and took him and Sebastian away. I ran to Jeff and I kissed him. It was okay.

Everything was!

* * *

**Kurts POV**

_*Ring*_

_*Ring*_

Its 5:10 am. Who could be calling me at this time?

I yawned. "Hello?"

"Hey Kurt this is Trent! We found Blaine. He's being taken to hospital now for imediate treatment!"

Oh my god!

they found him!

He's alive.

HE'S ALIVE!

My heart skipped. I didn't really know what to say.

"T...thanks Trent! f..f..for letting me know! I'll be over at the hospital as soon as possible!"

"See you soon!"

The call ended.

I got dressed as quickly as possible and I ran through my morning routine. Hair. Face. Shoes. Money. Keys. Bag.

I woke dad up and told him the news. Carole went out early to go to work. That would b=mean she would be back home early. Dad wrote her a note, just incase we weren't back from the hospital before she came home.

We got in the car and drove off.

I texted everyone I could think of.

Rachel.

Tina.

Mercedes.

Mike.

Brittany.

Santana.

Sam.

Mr Shue.

They need to know. They were just as worried about Blaine as I am. I don't blame them. We're all family. No matter where we are in the world. We will always be there for eachother.

Always.

* * *

The wait was awful. People were in the waiting room.

There were a few people that I noticed in the waiting room while we were there.

There was an old couple, whose daughter had just went into labour with her second child. They were waiting to see if the baby was born yet.

Strange really.

Something as wonderful as a baby being born can happen on the same day as something like this.

The couple also brought along a girl that could be no older than five.

The girl came up to me.

"I drew you a picture mr." She handed me a picture with a rainbow on it that she had been colouring in while she was waiting to hear about her baby brother or sister.

"Oh thank you Its beautiful!"

"Why are you sad."

Just then I noticed that Tears were coming out of my eyes.

"Because someone I really care about has been hurt really badly, and now he's very ill."

She sat on the chair next to me and hugged me.

"I'm sure he will get better soon!"

"Thank you."

Just then the nurse came in to talk to us about Blaine and I said by to thelittle girl. What a sweet kid.

"It's not looking good I'm afriad."  
My heart stopped.

"What! Is he dead!"

"No no no! Its just... what he went through was traumatic... and, well... it caused his mind to shut down."

My dad raised his eyebrow.

"Shut down? what do you mean"

"In other words, Mr Anderson is now in a coma."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thats it for Back to Dalton! Thank you to everyone for your suggestions, your reviews, your favourites and your follows! I really appriciate it!
> 
> This fic was a repost from my account on fanfiction.net and was originally written in 2013. There was a sequel that I discontinued and I don't think it is likely that I'll go back to it, but you can check out my profile on fanfiction.net and read it if you are extremely interested.


End file.
